Welcome To The Family
by Luna.T.Lawliet
Summary: Joan brings her latest charge to a crime scene after promising Captain Gregson a fresh set of eyes. Sherlock realizes that th girl is unique and wants to know her back story; how she got stuck with Joan as a guardian. Does he find out? Joan/Sherlock OC. Possibility to become a series. IMLTHO: Better than it sounds. SH.
1. Welcome to the family

_**Admittedly, this began as a Sherlock fanfiction idea but when I struggled to make it fit, I decided to change it into an Elementary one. **_

_**This can either stand alone or become a series of one shots but that is completely up to you my dear audience so please, let me know by reviewing or sending me a little message.**_

_**Until then...**_

_**Please enjoy.**_

* * *

"Come on Lu... I've already promised them all a fresh set of eyes." Joan murmured softly into her young charges ear, feeling her tremble against her side, one hand clutching a bit of her cardigan as though it was only thing keeping her to the planet. Deep down, she knew that it would help her in the long run, help her to open up and show her that the gift she owned wasn't a bad thing, that it wasn't a bad thing to think in the way she did but that place had done a lot of damage to her; scared her into believing she was wrong. Watson knew, from a previous charge and her current boyfriend, that her outlook on the world was useful but the thought of simply throwing her into an investigation didn't appeal to her in the slightest.

"J-Joan, I'm not a... I'm..." she mumbled, looking at her feet as she reluctantly shuffled towards the large group of police officers who were gathered around yet another corpse that was left behind by the murderer stalking the streets of New York. To the side of them, Sherlock stood, carefully observing the young teenager that his girlfriend was approaching with. From where he stood, he managed to conclude that she was clearly frightened, nervous and obviously Watson's newest charge. The way she held herself differed to that of the ex surgeon, keeping her arms wrapped tightly around herself in an attempt to offer comfort and keep herself closed off from the rest of the world. That or it had become habit from constantly having her arms in such a way.

With a small nod to himself, he moved to meet them half way.

"It's about time you got yourself here Watson. Ah, this must be the fresh set of eyes you promised captain Gregson." he stated, quickly scanning her again, allowing himself to pick up a few more details about her as Joan wouldn't tell him anything , no matter how much he pleaded. She nodded, carefully placing a hand on the girl's lower back so she could gently push her towards Holmes.

"Go on honey, introduce yourself."

"J-Joan..." she whimpered quietly, attempting to move back to the safety that her companion's side offered her but she held firm, keeping her at a distance while trying to ignore the tears that were beginning to build up in her eyes. _'It's all for her own good.' _was the only thought that span around in her head.

Sherlock, seeing the expression on their faces, sighed quietly then offered a hand though the action was too fast, resulting in the young teenager flinching away from the sudden movement. "Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Consultant detective to the NYPD and ex consultant detective to Scotland Yard." he introduced, somewhat expecting her to take his hand but all she did was stare warily at it, fear filling her eyes. "Well..." her deep sapphire eyes snapped up to stared directly into his, like a rabbit might look at a hungry fox.

After swallowing her fear, she reluctantly took hold of his hand, giving it the tiniest of shakes. "L-Luna Goodwin. Ex p-private detective." Her voice was delicate, something that seemed to mirror her almost pathetic appearance. Dull mahogany coloured curls pulled up into a messy ponytail and her complexion was like that of a porcelain doll. Similar to her friend, she wore a thick grey cardigan which seemed to be at least three sizes too big for her.

"There. That wasn't too bad, was it? There's no need to be afraid of Sherlock. He looks all mysterious and frightening but really, it's nothing more than a great big act." Joan asked, rubbing her back soothingly in hopes of comforting her slightly while Sherlock turned to look at her, his eyes questioning. "Come on. I'll take you to meet the rest of the team."

"You know... When I was a kid, I wanted to be a pirate. Captain Sherhook, what do you think?" He asked, moving to stand on her other side. Despite the fact that she sunk into Watson's side, she still gave him a small twitch of her lips which he considered to be a victory. He could tell that she wasn't used to showing much emotion as, when he got closer, he could see how dead her eyes truly were. However, at his remark, his partner shot him a look over her head.

"_What?" _he mouthed.

"_Captain Sherhook? Really?"_

"_I thought it might make her laugh and break some of the tension in the atmosphere."_ At that, she gave him a slight inclination of the head. It had worked to an extent; that was the first she'd seen Luna smile since her release.

"Ah, there you are. You have three minutes then I want to know everything you've got." Gregson demanded firmly, his tone showing no nonsense and the lack of sleep he'd had over the last week or so, before he moved away so she'd be able to get a good look at the body. Not knowing what else she could do, she simply stared down at the body, refusing to thing about anything in connection to what she saw about the poor soul though, when I thought slipped through, she winced subconsciously, something Sherlock didn't miss.

"Come on Ms Goodwin, give it a go. We could use a little help. Fresh set of eyes aid those which are weary from exhaustion." Sherlock said, his hand slowly to take hold of her wrist in a gentle grip as she took a couple of constricted breaths. He could feel her heart racing beneath his fingertips, as well as the trembling of her hands but he didn't comment on it. Instead, he gestured to her with his eyes so Watson would be aware of her current state before clasping her left wrist more firmly which caused panic to set in.

"You're safe here... they can't hurt you any more." he murmured, making sure his whispers were soft and quiet enough so they wouldn't be heard over the busy road beside the small park where the body had been discovered.

"H-How?"

"Why don't you try now? And then, we shall get to know each other when we go to dinner with Joan. Do we have an accord?" When she showed no signs of agreement, he moved to hold her hand in his. "We'll go somewhere without a crowd."Finally, she nodded then took a few shaky steps forward, her eyes darting over the body while she hugged herself with her spare arm, the one which wasn't held by the consultant detective.

"He-He's married... but n-not happily. E-Ex soldier. He's a s-serial... a serial..."

"Come on, you can do this." She couldn't explain why she listened to him but she did so taking a deep breath, she carried on, much to amazement of Joan who watched her partner with soft eyes.

"A serial c-cheat. H-His ring proves it. Undergone d-dramatic weight l-loss in the last month."

"Good... Can you explain?" Joan tried but Sherlock shook his head when he felt her hold tighten on his hand.

"Best not to strain her so much love." he explained, offering the girl a gentle smile. "You did good. Very good in fact so, I believe I must hold up my end of the bargain. Come, We shall inform Captain Gregson of your discoveries then I shall take you both to lunch... My treat."

* * *

Half an hour later, the trio found themselves in a quaint little café with only a few other occupants so it was easy to distance themselves in a little booth near the back where no one would over hear them, as well as providing the youngest with the space she so desperately needed. Luna had placed herself between the pair though neither of them seemed to mind; Joan knew about her trust issues and Sherlock deduced the need of security.

"So, now you know my past. How about a glimpse into yours?" He inquired calmly, munching on a French fry. Without realizing it, Lu picked up one of her own, her eyes fixated on the wall opposite while she chewed thoughtfully. If Joan didn't know any better, she would've believe that she'd put herself into a trance but then she began speaking, her voice void of any true emotion.

"I g-grew up i-in Chic-cago, a-a mother and a f-f-father, just like ev-everyone else."

"Oh come on, it's in my less than humble opinion that normal, dear, is extraordinarily boring. Anything interesting ever happen there?"

"At seven... my f-f-father began t-to home school me w-while I worked a-as a pr-private detective a-and c-clairvoyant." she stuttered, taking a deep sip of the cooling flavored tea, allowing it to slip down her throat.

"So your father used you to con people out of money?"

"Yes... b-but they always w-went away happy." she assured though it was more to herself then the pair she dined with. "H-He said it helped them, in the long run so I-I continued to d-do it until I w-was nine."

"Why, what happened when you were nine?"

"Sherlock..." Joan warned, fully aware about what the girl had undergone after her ninth year of life but also remained fully aware that she was beginning to display closed off behavior. Over the time they'd spent with Sherlock, she seemed to relax and calm down considerably but the moment he asked her, she quickly wrapped herself up in the large cardigan, a self comfort exercise.

The detective looked at her for a few seconds before nodding, silently agreeing to drop the subject they'd been on but the young teenager carried on speaking, despite the discomfort she was in. She just wanted someone to understand, she was desperate for someone to understand.

"My f-f-father cheated so I told my m-mother but she left and h-h-he was angry; h-h-he put me in a foster home but t-they didn't know what I c-could do." She explained, her shaking becoming more violent so, out of pity, Watson continued.

"The care home believed that her gift of observation was the manifestation of a mental illness which lead to her being taken to an institution-"

"Where she was subjected to electroshock therapy." He interrupted, not able to control the slight outburst but when Luna gasped, he knew he got it right.

"H-How?"

"At the crime scene, you had a look of concentration on your face but your eyes didn't move a single inch meaning you were attempting to keep your thoughts away from the murder but when it failed, you winced out of habit. Your temples are also a few shades darker than the rest of your skin, showing minor scarring that could only come from burns but if it were fire, there would be bubble scars to indicate blistering but there isn't. So, you've been burnt, on the temples with something that wasn't fire... Answer: Electroshock therapy, prescribed by a doctor who misunderstood obvious observation skills for the symptoms of Schizophrenia."

"Yes... A-A few w-weeks ago, I-I was r-released i-into the c-custody of J-Joan who is b-being paid by t-the st-state of New York f-for malpractice." she shared, glancing down to her food before pushing it away carefully, no longer feeling hungry. Instead, she reached for her flavored tea and took a few calming sips of that.

"Well, that about settles it, does it not? Luna, you're to move in with me and Joan." Holmes remarked casually, taking a large bite from a burger, allowing most of the cheesy filling to drop onto the plate. At this, the young girl's eyes widened and she began to splutter, unable to form words. Luckily, Joan didn't have that problem.

"Sherlock! You can't just randomly invite people to live with you! It isn't practical." Throwing an apologetic glance to the teenager, he pulled Joan from the booth and into the furthest corner of the cafe where they wouldn't be heard.

"Oh, when have I ever been practical? You're being paid to help her, help integrate her back into society but you don't know the first thing about helping to home the senses once more. She's been trapped for years, having nothing else to do but try and dampen their sensitivity to avoid another round of harmful treatment. With time and patience, she could be great."

"New York doesn't need another one of you wondering about the place!"

"No, that's exactly what it needs at the moment. Please, allow me to aid you. I mean, you are always saying that I should try and take an interest into your life without simply deducing it." He told her, causing her mouth to shut as she tried to think of an answer but after a minute, Sherlock knew that he had won the discussion so he strode back over to the booth and slapped down a couple of $20 notes. "Come along Luna. We're going to your home to pack."

"B-B-But..."

"No buts. I believe your powers of observation are at par with mine... nearly. I wish to help in any way I can and it's obvious that you trust me to an extent so don't even bother trying waving it off. Now come along." With a shaky sigh, she drained the rest of her tea then got up, allowing him to take her by the elbow and lead her back into the busy street where Joan was waiting with a cab.

"Do you want this Luna?" She asked cautiously, making a promise to herself that she'd convince Sherlock if the young girl didn't want to move in but she was surprised when her charge nodded, letting out the breath she'd been holding.

"Good. Welcome to the family." Holmes announced, holding the door open for the ladies.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this.**_


	2. Welcome To Luna's Room

_**So, since the first chapter seemed to be a hit, I decided to add on. **_

_**From now on, I shall be posting odd little drabbles and short stories in relation to the little family so I hope you enjoy them.  
**_

* * *

"So, this will be your room from now onward, right beside mine and Joan's in case you need anything during the course of the night though usually, one of us is awake." Sherlock explained, placing Luna's large backpack to hang from the foot board of the small bed which sat bang in the centre of the room. Admittedly, it wasn't the nicest room in the entire building but the only other room which possessed a decent bed and had a rather nice view of the city for any restless nights of stargazing.

The young teenager nodded, taking a couple of hesitant steps into the room, her eyes scanning the walls and the floor for a few brief moments before stopping in order to wince. Seeing this, the consultant detective threw himself onto the bed, making the springs shriek loudly under his body weight. "Come on Luna, don't be afraid. Take a seat."

"O-Okay." she murmured softly, perching herself right on the very edge but the detective wouldn't allow her to put such a distance between them as he placed an arm around her waist before yanking her back into the middle of the bed, causing her to gasp and tremble though the contact was only quick. However, that held no comfort for Luna. Her breathing became shallow and frantic; all colour drained from her face, going from a delicate ivory to a pasty white.

Of course, Sherlock reacted quickly.

Placing a hand on her forehead, he gently guided her back into the bed so she was laid as straight as she possibly could before carefully resting a hand on top of her chest. "I want you to breathe as deeply as you possibly can for me; hold it for five seconds then release it very slowly. Come on." She tried but it seemed as though her throat was completely closed but the detective did his best to try and shatter that belief. "Come on Luna. It's a simple illusion because the muscles are tense so breathe!"

Out of options, and feeling the slightest prickle of panic work it's way into his system when her skin began to tint a pale purple, he quickly unfixed a badge from the lapel of his tattered jacket then jabbed it into the softest part of her thigh, causing her to gasp loudly. Almost instantly, colour returned to her cheeks and Sherlock released the breath that he didn't realise he was holding.

"Ouch." she muttered once she caught her breath, her eyes locked onto the ceiling.

"I'm sorry dear but I saw no other option. Erm... How about we don't mention this little incident to Joan? You know as well as I do, she will over react and blow the whole situation out of proportion." Nodding in agreement, she moved to sit up then glanced at him from beneath her eyelashes. "What would you like to say?"

"I'm... sorry. I s-shouldn't have r-reacted like that." Upon hearing this, the detective's eyes widened a fraction. She was apologising... for something she had no control over. Using a couple of fingers, he gently tilted her head up so their eyes met. In hers, he could see fear, shame and a good measure of uncertainty. Though he wouldn't admit it, he didn't like the idea of her feeling those things.

"No need for an apology. It's a programmed reaction. Something you couldn't stop but... if you'd like of course... I could help to give you a measure of control. It would take time but it's highly possible." he told her.

"Thank y-you Sherlock."

"Good. Now, come along. Joan won't be back for an hour at least so why don't the pair of us go get a nice cup of tea? After, I will show you a few techniques."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. **_

_**Please review!  
**_

_**Love you al  
**_


	3. Welcome To Boot Camp : Hearing Training

**_Alrighty then..._  
**

**_Here is another drabble for my Elementary story 'Welcome to the family'. _**

**_In case I haven't said before, this story will comprise of short stories and drabble revolving around the little family though they will not be in any sort of order. Each one is simply written when I get inspiration and have some time. _**

* * *

"Right, now keep your eyes closed and just listen to what surrounds us..." Sherlock murmured smoothly, his voice completely calm and quiet as he observed the teenager who was seated a few feet away from him, her legs crossed Indian style.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she allowed her other sense to fade. Her fingertips seemed to slowly go numb, her breathing became relaxed; shallow in order to limit her taste and smell. Due to this, her sense of hearing was forced to become a lot sharper in order to accommodate for the sudden loss of her sight and dulled senses. As she did so, the everyday sounds seemed to amplify rapidly, crashing over her in waves and quickly becoming overwhelming. When she stiffened, he was quick to assure her. "It's fine. There's a possibility that the electroshock has altered your brainwaves slightly and made your senses even more sensitive than before. Nothing to panic about."

Nodding, she took a calming breath to steady her nerves and began to sort through all the noises which surrounded her like the busy evening traffic of a million impatient workers rushing home; the soft buzzing of the detective's pet honey bees and the sound of footsteps on hollow wooden steps. "Joan's home and she'll be here in..." she shared, trailing off as she tilted her head to the right in order to focus on those particular sounds more clearly in order to estimate where she was on them, "a few moments."

Just as she said that, the rusted metal door swung open before smashing loudly against the brick wall behind it, shocking her completely from her meditative state. Her eyes snapped, widening to the size of dinner plates as her heart pounded furiously against her ribcage. Placing a hand over it in an attempt to calm it down slightly, Luna looked at Joan who was being glared at by the detective. "Watson, would it have killed you to have been a little quieter? Self induced sensory trances are incredibly dangerous to shatter; they need to be worked out of gradually as to avoid her system slipping into a state of shock."

"Well, I'm sorry Sherlock but I came up here to tell you both that I've picked up some Chinese..." At the mere mention of that, the teenager grimaced slightly, moving to stand, only to end up staggering slightly from the surprising bang. Seeing this from the corner of his eye, Sherlock was quick to catch her elbow in order to steady her though he didn't a say a single word. Luna greatly appreciated that. "... but, as you hate Chinese food-"

"-because they have an appalling tendency to masquerade cat meat for chicken." she interrupted, the tinniest smile on her face as she quietly righted herself.

"- I picked you up some Sushi from that nice little restaurant you like." With a small sigh of relief, she strode over to her legal guardian then moved onto her tiptoes. At this, Joan's eyes widened, seeing what the young girl was about to do but she hesitated, slowly lowering herself again. Giving a small nod, she turned before disappearing down the stairs.

"Do I even want to know what you were 'teaching' her?" Joan asked, putting air quotes around the word 'teaching' but he simply offered her a wink and a smirk then threw an arm around her shoulders, steering her towards the doors.

"Now, I've been lead to believe that we have a pressing date with some Chinese food, a couple of cold cases and Luna. Come on."


	4. Welcome To The Hospitalised Hell

"_No, no... please. Not there... not again. I'll be good, I promise!... I won't do it again... just not that... please!" She begged as the pair of doctors dragged her down a dimly lit corridor and towards a large metal door. The air was still and cold, chilling her to the very core but no matter how hard she thrashed against their hold, no matter how loudly she pleaded with them, they didn't stop. Instead, they carried on pulling her, not caring that her bare feet were dragging across the polished floor. _

"_Come on, get in." One of them said, his voice deep and rough as they carelessly tossed her into the room and into the open arms of an elderly nurse who merely smirked sinisterly at her._

"_Now, now dear. You know this is all for your own good." She tried to fight but it was no use. Before she had time to blink, she was restrained, the metal chains cutting into her wrists as she thrashed helplessly against them._

"_Pl-please... Don't... Arghhhh..." Her pleasing was cut off, turning into a shrill cry of pain as the electricity made its way into her head, forcing her eyes to clamp shut in a vain attempt to block it out. The pain was excruciating; tears rolled down her cheeks, soaking them yet the orderlies in the room took no pity on her. They simply watched her with glee filled gazes._

* * *

"N-no... please... no... h-help... HELP!" Luna screamed, jolting up in her bed. Instantly, she looked around the small room, her chest heaving in fear and burning from lack of oxygen. A moment later, the door was thrown open to reveal two shadowy figures. In fear,she scurried off of her bed and into the corner of the room, forcing herself as far back as she possible could, her hands creeping into her hair so she could tug it viciously; the pain acted as an anchor.

"Luna..." Joan murmured, flicking a switch and flooding the room with a bright, yellow light before rushing over to the trembling teenager and scooping her into her arms. Whimpering, the young girl buried her face into the older woman's chest, her shoulders shaking with sobs. "What's wrong?"

"Nightmare." Sherlock stated, completely unaffected by the glare his girlfriend was giving him.

"Sherlock..."

"Oh come on love, its obvious. She's sweating, almost hyperventilating, tugging on her hair as a means to distract herself from the nightmare she's just lived through and her pupils are dilated in fear. If you can find any other diagnosis to fit these symptoms, please, share." Instead of answering him, she glanced down at her shaking charge who still hadn't stopped shaking. Sighing, she settled to stroking her hair, throwing a look to the consultant detective who nodded, knowing what she was hinting at.

When he was gone, she slowly moved Luna back though keeping hold of the top her arms, letting her know she wasn't going to leave her.

"What were they about this time?" Luanna refused to speak. Instead, she settled to staring over Watson's shoulder but the older woman knew that this was merely an attempt at getting out of speaking. "You know that you can either speak about them freely or I can take you back to Dr Johnson...".

At the mere mention of his name, the teenager's shoulders began to shake even more; all the remaining colour drained completely from her face.

"P-P-Please... not him... not again... not after last time... no. I won't go..." she mumbled quietly to herself, trying to escape Joan's hold but it didn't waver. She had had enough experience with the young woman to know that leaving her alone in this state could be dangerous. Not to her or Sherlock but to the patient herself.

"Then tell me."

"T-The room with the lightning." was her meek reply. Not needing to hear any more, her companion scooped her into an embrace; this was how Sherlock found them both.

"I've taken the liberty of putting the kettle on... if either of you happen to be interested."

When the young teen saw the consultant detective, she quickly composed her face into a cool mask of indifference, something he would be proud of. After wiping away the stubborn tears that clung to her cheeks, she released herself from Joan's arms then inclined her head at the older man.

"My apologises for being a moron." With that said, she brushed past him to go get herself a cup of flavoured tea.

"An admirable performance. She can hide herself well."

"Don't Sherlock."

"Don't what?"

"Don't try and twist this like it's a good thing! She shouldn't be bottling it up! If she does, she'll ever learn to deal with what happened to her." Sensing how upset his girlfriend was, the detective placed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side.

"Allow her to do what she feels is best."

"B-B-"

"She'll soon figure out that she needs you. I came around, didn't I?"

"You're different."

"You're right," he admitted with a small smile playing on the edge of his lips. "She's younger. She'll realise sooner than I did."


End file.
